


Fragile

by noveltea



Category: The Host - Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian watches Wanda sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

In his arms, Wanda was small and fragile.

Ian held her like she would break if he wasn't careful; it was a subconscious action, one that neither commented on. She was precious, and she was his, and he'd never have believed it if anyone had told him that he would fall in love with one of them. Even now, with the understanding that Wanda had brought into his life, he still felt uncomfortable. Sometimes he wondered if he would ever not feel uncomfortable.

But she was different.

Special.

It sounded so stupid, but he couldn't help it.

She looked so young, and he hadn't believed her for a second when she'd announced her host body's age, but it had been such an important lie for her, according to Melanie, that he never brought it up.

Melanie – there was an interesting conundrum. They'd spent as much time avoiding each other as possible after the transfer, but eventually they'd sat down to talk. Melanie had tried not to reveal too much about Wanda – he could tell that she was holding back and he respected her all the more for it. But she knew Wanda better than anyone, and she admitted to feeling some responsibility for the future welfare for the being who had slowly become her friend.

Her chest rose and fell, and Ian lay one hand, palm down, feeling the beating of her heart. It was calm now, calmer than it was during the day.

She turned into his chest, one arm snaking across his stomach and holding on to him, the strands of her hair tickling his chest.

He held onto her tight, as though he were afraid to lose her.


End file.
